


Linbh a Athrú

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Depression, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Not Epilogue Compliant, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: After the war, the Malfoy family finds life spiraling. However, what happens when Lucius somehow magically regresses back into a toddler?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	1. Depression

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.

The war ended. In other words, something that his young mind had constantly had problems fathoming, suddenly ended abruptly, before he could really figure out everything that happened around him. Because of this abrupt end, he couldn't help but still try and figure out in his young mind what had always bothered him so much.

The dark recesses of the Malfoy Manor were a complete mess. On one side, there was the chandelier that Dobby happened to have broken, still scattered across the front entry way. There was also a slight build up of dust when the family came home. The biggest mess though lay in their own lives, something that could not easily be fixed.

Lucius headed off to his own study. He had things to do after all of this, which included insuring the family reputation, insuring that the Malfoy family held a dominance in not just the Wizarding society, but the Pureblood society as well. He had dealt with repercussions of the previous war long before, however, he knew that this time around, he would have a harder time. There was no claiming that he was under a spell this time.

Narcissa herself wandered back and forth, fretting over some of the smallest things, even if they particularly weren't something that needed to be fretted over. Yet, despite this, she didn't give any commands to the new House-Elf to effectively clean up the mess that was around her. Instead, she paced outside her sons room.

Which was where Draco had subsequently locked himself up. For two weeks after losing the war, he remained in his room, not speaking to anyone. The food that the House-Elf brought was barely touched, much to his mother's dismay. From what they told her, he simply lay on his bed, staring up at the green canopy.

After two weeks of this, she decided that it was time to take some drastic measures into hand. She found her self pacing in a new place, the parlor where guests flu powdered into. She waited patently, suddenly seeing a flash of light, then a rather handsome young man stepping out. He reached out and brandished a kiss on her hand.

"How are you this afternoon, Mrs. Narcissa Black-Malfoy," the dark skinned male swooned. "My companion shall be here shortly."

There was another poof, and a rather bulky young man stepped through. He happened to not have the most pleasant of faces, yet not to the point of ugliness. As he stepped, he slightly stumbled, not to mention his clothing seemed to attract soot to his suit. He made no response to her, however... her gladly took the seat she indicated for each of the young males.

"What seems to be the problem that you wished for us to help with?" Blaise Zabini chortled out, using his charm to calm the pale blond haired woman.

"It's Draco. He hasn't moved from his room ever since the battle at Hogwarts," the woman stated. "Lucius was never like this..."

"I would say this has to do with the fact that Draco Malfoy is more of a Black, then he has ever been a Malfoy," the young man commented, crossing his legs pleasantly. Narcissa opened her mouth only to have him hold up a finger.

He continued, a smirk on his smooth face."Yes, you have a sister who was heavier into the dark arts then Professor Snape or your husband combined. Yet... we can chock that up to her being insane and not right of mind since birth. Plus, we must take into factor that he has taken more after his beautiful mother, then his father."

"Zabini is flirting with Malfoy's mother," the other young man stated firmly, a laugh coming out of his mouth, not to mention a snort.

"Mr. Goyal. I completely understand that Mr. Zabini has turned on the charm here. However, he and I know that I won't be falling for it. There is a major difference between when he tries to woo a girl to receive a sexual favor, and when he is wooing them to simply be polite and set himself in good standing."

At that, Blaise's lips suddenly set tight and his cheeks flushed. He stated rather dully. "Why... thank you Mrs. Malfoy..."

"I know you inherited it from your mother. She could have found that one someone, and she still deserved too, yet she prefers too..." Narcissa paused, closing her eyes. "I apologize. That was out of place, and I highly expect you to say something to your mother about that. You are her son, and I know if Draco did what you did, I would worry."

"Yes... but if Draco did what I _do_ or supposidly _do_ ," Blaise commented, "...you wouldn't have called us here to talk to him, would you have?"

"No... possibly only you," the female stated, her hands coming to rest in her lap. "I need you two to talk to him."

"Why?" Goyal snorted, his tone turning dark.

"Because you two are friends of his from Hogwarts," the mother stated firmly.

Goyal's face twisted up in anger, only to have Blaise hold up his hand. "I speak for myself when I say, Draco and I were never friends. Mr. Goyal here certainly thought Draco was his friend, but truth of the matter was, he simply used him and Crabbe. Then again, I doubt Draco _knows_ what it means to have a relationship with anyone, be it friendship, romance, family."

"You two are the closest thing he _has_ to friends." Mrs. Malfoy sighed, then suddenly smirk. "Plus, I know your mother raised you to be no ones friend, but everyone's ally. Truth of the matter, despite acting Pureblood, you prefer to remain neutral on things, unless it is for your best interest."

"Well, that is a good question. How would this be in the best interest of myself... or Goyal for that matter?" the young man stated.

"How about I _not_ tell your mother what you've been up too," the woman smirked.

"But I haven't been up too anything, and you know that." However, realization dawned on his face. "You would _lie_ to her?"

"Well, don't you think that she would believe her old friend about her son?" Narcissa stated firmly. "My son may not understand how to treat people right, even his friends, but I do know, he knows he considers you both friends."

"We're not..." Blaise closed his eyes.

"Explain why it is that you know my son better then anyone else Zabini? I know you were the one person who ever told him off in Slytherin. Despite the fact that he never listened to you." Narcissa gave the young man a smile, turning on her own charm.

"Hah hah!" Goyal started laughing. "Malfoy only ever listened to his parents or the Mudblood."

"What?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow suddenly, a lot of shock written all over her face. "I thought Pansy had him under her thumb?"

"He had her under his thumb, which let her put everyone else under hers," Blaise let out a sigh. "He also listened to Snape and Moody."

"But _she_ was the only _girl_ he's ever listened to?" There was a sour look appearing on her face.

"Why don't we go and talk to Draco," the young man stated, grabbing Goyal and dragging him down the hall to where he knew the young Malfoy's room would be. The first thing he did was tap his knuckles on the door, receiving no response from inside. At that, the dark skinned youth pulled out his wand, aiming it at the door knob, muttering something.

At that, there was a loud bang, not to mention the doors clattered open. The two stepped into the room in time to notice a rather unamused Draco suddenly sitting up and glaring at them, bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. "What the hell are you two doing? The war is over, not to mention the fact that I _know_ I messed up multitudes of times is a mute point! My father will have you for destruction of property!"

"He doesn't scare me," Blaise stated, though Goyal shrunk back a bit. "I think your mother will _completely_ understand, as she's the one who asked us to intervene on your behalf."

"I don't need..." However, the blond haired boy paused, suddenly looking Vincent right in the face. "Do you... do you have nightmares... about that?"

"Nightmares..." Goyal let out a chuckle. "About what?"

"About _him_ dying..." Draco stated, suddenly staring at the foot of his bed. When he received no response, except for Goyal giving a confused look that only the other male in the room could see, he continued. "Do you haven nightmares about Crabbe dying?"

"Why? It wasn't my fault he did," Goyal chortled rather darkly.

"I know... I'm at fault. I should have done something." The young Malfoy continued to stare forward.

"From what I heard, it wasn't your fault. You tried stopping him from using a spell he didn't really know how to use. Both of you here are certainly lucky to be alive," the one boy moved over to sit in a chair by the cold fire. He took his wand and lit the logs. "Malfoy, is that why you've hold yourself up, because you _can't_ sleep."

"It isn't that I just can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about things. I still remember those... them... sitting with each other. Despite all that happened, they could have a smile on their faces. We just sat there and were completely unwelcome. The only reason they didn't say anything was because they were being polite and attempting to prove that they were superior."

"I thought the Mudblood with the Blood Traitor was funny," Goyal laughed suddenly.

Draco's face, which had a look of dullness, suddenly flared up with life. He grabbed a vase that was next to his bed and flung it against the wall in anger. "Those _two_! They made me the most _sick_ to my stomach!"

Blaise simply glanced at the wall, then flicked his wand, repairing the damage to the vase and surrounding area. Goyal though seemed to pick up on Draco's words and said something. "I know! They all acted like they are superior, when it is us Purebloods that are superior."

"That's a lie..." came the rather shocking reply. "If we really are superior, why did we lose?"

"Dad says it is because Voldemort was really a Half-Blood, not a Pureblood." The one young man stated firmly.

"Then _why_ were we following him in the first place?" The irritation in his voice kept growing.

Blaise simply stood up, brushing off his pants. "Draco, if you don't want to believe in Pureblood Supremacy... don't."

"But..." Vincent had a rather shocked look on his face as he glanced rapidly back and forth.

"I doubt he ever did. I think he was just following along with what his father taught him," Blaise stated firmly. This caused the young Malfoy to gulp suddenly. "Tell him what you think for once Malfoy. If he kicks you out, come stay with my mum and me."

"Aren't you a Pureblood fanatic Zabini?" Draco asked quickly, his whole body limp.

"I am what I want to be, simply because I haven't a clue who my father is." The male let out a stark laugh.

"Wait... I thought your mum married wizards," Vincent had a rather funny face.

"Really? Well, I knew that myself. However, how am I too know if one of her _seven_ husbands was _really_ my father? I do know that if she had an affair, it wasn't with your father Goyal," Blaise chortled, a broad grin on his face, not to mention an evil grin.

"Of course. Dad would never cheat on my mum!" the other young man responded.

"That wasn't how I know." The last statement caused a short, half laugh to come from Draco Malfoy. The Zabini turned towards him. "I'll be here in a few days to check on you. My mum would have my skin if I treated any female with disrespect."

"So... should I tell her that you said something rude about the Weasel?" Draco suddenly chortled. "I know it was some time ago, but I do remember Pansy saying something about how you down talked the red head."

At that, Blaise turned fiercely pale. " _Don't_ tell her that Malfoy. She might not skin me alive, but she would lecture me about treating females decently. Something _your_ mother taught you, but you never were able to get."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco stated, only to have the other young man shrug his shoulders and leave, closely followed by Goyal. He found himself alone once again.


	2. Roughness

Hermione's feet crunched on the gravel drive way of the path up to The Barrow. Her arms were full of paper bags that were filled to the brim with groceries. The door to the place was open at the top and with a quick nudge she was able to push the door open. She then headed into the place and set the bags down onto the table and looked around to see if anyone was there. The only thing that could be seen was the plates washing themselves in the sink.

She then moved to put the perishables into the fridge and sorted the rest onto the table. She then headed to the den area near the kitchen and looked up at the clock to see that Mr. Weasley and Ron were in fact away at work, while Mrs. Weasley and George were definitely in the house. The other boy's now had their own lives and she didn't expect them to be coming back to the house, but she had told Ron to specifically come by tonight.

She folded her arms, continuing to look at the clock and the fact that George's pointed to the house. She then headed out to the garden, figuring that Mrs. Weasley would still be there. Sure enough, the woman was working in the garden pulling up weeds. "Mrs. Weasley... has George been out of his room?"

Mrs. Weasley looked up at the young girl. "Hermione... you can go ahead and call me mother, or ma if you want. Even if you weren't dating Ron you could call me that. I'm surprised to see you."

"I'd planned on surprising you. Ron knows to meet me here this afternoon. You still haven't answered my question."

"George hasn't been out of his room. Fred's death was hard on him. He hasn't been wanting to see anyone."

"Well... I think I'll pop up and let him know that I will be fixing dinner tonight. I have some good news."

Mrs. Weasley stopped short. "Hermione dear, you don't have to."

"I know that I don't. I'm doing it because I want to. It's my treat to all of you, including George." Hermione watched as the woman smiled at her and she then headed up the door, knocking on George's door. There came no answer and she knocked again. "George... it's Hermione."

There came a sound from the other side of the door and the occupant spoke up. "If you've spoken to mum, then you know that I'm not in the mood for speaking to anyone, let alone seeing anyone."

"I know that. I'm simply telling you that I'm making dinner to night. I plan on serving it around six o'clock." There came a period of silence from the other side of the door. The bushy haired female made the decision then to turn around and leave, only to hear George's voice on the other side of the door.

"I'll try to make it Hermione. Please don't be offended if I'm late or don't show."

Hermione's head darted up. "Oh, I won't be offended. If you don't show I'll be sure to save you a plate and bring it up for you."

She then headed down the stairs and began to get to work on preparing the food. Mrs. Weasley came in and watched as Hermione worked. "So... you're doing it the Muggle way?"

"Yes... it's how I was taught. Plus there is something fulfilling about doing something with one's own hands instead of magic." Hermione continued to work away while Mrs. Weasley sat at the table, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the quiet.

The woman finally let out a sigh. "I wish George would make noises up there. It would be nice for the shop to open back up. The twins always frustrated me, but in some ways they are the most successful of my boy's. I'm not saying that because they made money, but because they did something creative, something with their own hands. They also made names for themselves, something I never expected."

"Don't tell that to Ron." Hermione placed the meat into the cooking pan. "Ron tends to get rather jealous of his brother's and Ginny."

"What ever for?"

"Ron thinks that you kept having children until you got the girl that you wanted." The bushy haired female looked up at the woman to see a look of horror on her face. "Mrs. Weasley?"

"I..." The woman closed her eyes. "The reason we stopped having children was because Ginny and I almost died when she was born. If I had my way I would have had far more children. I love them, I honestly do. Even when they are grown up. I can't wait for Fluer to give me a grandchild. I don't care if it is a boy or a girl. I just want another little one to hold on my lap."

"I apologize for not being in any hurry to give you a grandchild." Hermione continued to stir the food. Looking up she saw a look of shock on Mrs. Weasley's face.

"Hermione..." The woman took a sigh. "Please... don't rush things with Ron."

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Take it at your own pace. That's all I have to say on that subject."

The sound of a clock continued to tick away as Hermione worked on the food. A popping sound was heard from outside and Mr. Weasley's voice could be heard from outside. "I'm home!" There came a pause at the door. "Ah! Hermione! It is good to see you."

"Hello Mr. Weasley. What time is it?" The bushy haired female smiled at the man.

"A quarter till six." The man watched as her mouth fell. "Something the matter."

"Nothing. Just that I told Ron to be here by six and he promised to be on time." Hermione continued working at the food and five minutes after six she found herself putting the dinner on the table. She sat down as the other two began to pass the food around the table, picking at what Mrs. Weasley put on her place. Half past seven she stood up to put food on a plate to take up to George, when Ron walked in. "You're late."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" Hermione found the plate she had prepared for George taken for her and her having to prepare another plate to put aside. She sat down, glaring at her boyfriend.

Mrs. Weasley looked around in worry. "Hermione... you said that you had some good news for us."

"Yes. I now have my own apartment."

"So we can move in together?" Ron perked up, not even lifting the food to his mouth.

"Of course not!"

"Why not? That is what everyone is doing."

"It is as inappropriate as having sex before marriage Ron."

"I've never asked for you to have sex before marriage. Ginny and Harry have moved in together and they don't have sex with each other."

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "You know... if Ginny and Harry are having sex with each other it really is none of our business. This is about _you_ and Hermione dear."

"Well... Ginny and Harry have moved in to Grimwald place together."

"Harry and Ginny didn't decide to get an apartment with each other because of some trend. They decided to move together because Ginny wanted to help Harry take care of Teddy and she wanted him to have a maternal bond with the boy. They have separate rooms from each other."

"Doesn't your place have more then one bedroom."

Hermione stood up, her chair pushing back. "It has three, but that is besides the point. I'm _not_ ready for our relationship to move in that direction. Not when you messed up like you did today. You're still trying to prove that you're trustworthy."

"Exactly what is your problem? _What_ did I do wrong?"

"You were late!"

"I told you that it wasn't that big of a deal!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "It _was_ that big of a deal Ronald Weasley!"

"To show up so you can announce something as trivial as that!"

"No you idiot! I made dinner for everyone and you _promised_ you would be on time!"

"On time! I ran into Neville and got talking to him! What is wrong with that? I mean..." Ron stopped short upon hearing the sound of steps on the stairs.

George then appeared, his hands in his pocket. There was scruff on his chin and his eyes were slightly glazed over. "Apologies for being late for dinner, but I heard an argument and figured I would come and figure out what is going on."

Ron's chin trembled. He then pointed his finger at his brother and glared at Hermione. "George was late! Why aren't you chewing him out?"

Hermione felt the heat rise in her cheeks and she took a deep breath. "The difference is that you promised to be on time. George said he would try to come to dinner, but was up front with me about possibly being late, if not coming at all. You are also my boyfriend, while he is not."

"Yes! Well I don't know why you are favoring him!"

The bushy young woman felt her eyes begin to water up and she opened her mouth to say something, only to find George's arm wrapped around his shoulder. "Break up with him."

"George!" Ron's face suddenly paled.

Hermione turned to look at George. "It's just an argument."

"Is it? All you two ever do is argue. You never agree on anything. On top of this Ron is an immature little brat who only ever thinks about himself."

The bushy haired young woman looked away, swallowing as she did so. Ron however was furious. "What? Are you trying to steal my girlfriend away from me? Do you want to date her?"

"Bloody hell no. I wouldn't want to date Hermione." This comment from George caused Hermione's stomach to churn and her throat to catch, only to relax with what he said next. "Dating Hermione would be like dating Ginny. This said, just like I can't stand for the idea of Ginny dating someone who isn't good enough for her and is a wrong match, I can't for Hermione either. You don't deserve her."

"Shut up George!"

George moved his arm away from Hermione's shoulder and crossed his arms. "You certainly don't _act_ like you deserve her. Do you really think that getting on Hermione's good side back during _that_ battle means you've won her? Girl's aren't trophies to be won Ron, they're people. They have feelings, they deserve our respect. So honestly, grow up."

"You have no right George!"

Mr. Weasley had been looking back and forth in confusion. Mrs. Weasley stood up then. "Hermione... can I speak to you for a second." The woman grabbed the girls arm and tugged her up the stairs while Hermione heard Ron and George still arguing. What they said wasn't heard. The older woman then turned to Hermione. "I've been avoiding saying this, but I don't want you and Ron dating."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Because I'm not good enough for him?"

Mrs. Weasley startled, then pulled Hermione into a hug. "No, no dear. You honestly would be good enough for any of my boys. Ron's the one who isn't right for you." She then pushed Hermione away. "Listen to me carefully here. You don't have to marry Ron, or even be with him to be a part of this family. I told you earlier that I didn't want you to rush things with Ron. He honestly needs more time to mature, but in reality I don't think you would ever be happy married to him. My son... I may have raised him, but even I've noticed how self centered he can be."

"This is what I've wanted since... well, as long as I can remember." Hermione looked at the ground, Mrs. Weasley's hands still on her shoulders.

"Not everyone gets to be with their childhood sweat hearts like Mr. Weasley and I." The bushy haired female looked up to see that the older woman was trying not to cry. "He and I... while we may not be interested in the same things, we aren't disinterested in the things the other is into. Can you say the same thing about you and Ron?"

"No... I can't." Hermione looked at the ground. "I know what I have to do." The bushy haired female walked down the stairs to the kitchen area, only to see that Mr. Weasley and George was there. She blinked a couple of times. "Where's Ron?"

George looked up from eating. "You're food is pretty good Hermione. Ron left because he didn't want to face you when you broke up with him." Hermione felt her body shake and the younger twin dropped the spoon to his dish. He then stood up and walked over and hugged her as she began to sob and shake. Eventually she stopped and he let go so she could sit down and cover her eyes with her hands.

"You know George... you really need to at least shower each day. You smell like sweat." Hermione spoke up, wiping her tears away.

"Well... if Fred was around I wouldn't have hugged you to comfort you. We would have been cracking jokes and gotten you cheered up real fast."

One hand wiped away at her eye. "I can't believe that Ron was a coward to not face me when I broke up with him. There was no guarantee that I would."

George stood up then and disappeared upstairs. He came back down with his owl. "She's in need of exercise beyond flying around The Barrow. Ron knew full well that he was in the wrong and he knew full well that you would be breaking up with him because there is no reason for you to stay with him. This said, taking off like that was still cowardly on his part."

"Since he can't be man enough to face you for a break up then he doesn't deserve it face to face." George looked over at his dad. "Are you all right dad?"

"I was hopping to have a Muggleborn in the family..."

"Hermione is family whether she marries in or not." Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"Still. Ron's not a bad person. It seems rude to do it this way to him."

George sighed. "Look... I know my brother isn't a bad person despite his flaws. He's going to find ways to avoid the subject of you breaking up with him even when you face him face to face in an attempt to keep you tied to him. This is the best way to go about it."

"I wish it wasn't." Hermione started on the letter that was to tell Ron it was over while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley headed up the stairs. "I hope that he understands that despite the fact we're breaking up that I still want to be friends."

George continued to eat the food. "It will take time, but Ron will get over it"

The bushy haired female sighed, attaching the letter to the owl. "Now off you go."

The red head still at the table stood up and took his dishes to the sink. "If you don't mind, I'll be heading up stairs to go to bed."

Hermione stared at the wall. "George... if you need a break from The Barrow you can always come to my place. I know that I said I didn't want Ron moving in because I wasn't ready to move that way, but with you it is a bit different." She watched the red head pause and look at her, his eyes still glazed. "I mean, it would be no different then Ginny and Harry asking you to come and stay with them, right?"

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."


	3. Disastrous Dinner

Draco didn't believe that Blaize would in fact be back in a couple of days, not unless his mother actually had anything over the young man. Despite the fact he had a great deal of respect for the boy to the point of being jealous of how easy it was for him to get along with everyone and the fact he wished he could count him as a friend, he had the feeling that the other young man in fact did not feel the same way. Goyal of course needed someone to follow, so he didn't figure that he would show up either. This allowed him to sink back into the same slump despite the fact his mother had made an effort.

"Master Malfoy?"

Two silver eyes turned to look at the new house elf. "Dobby..."

"I am not Dobby sir. I am Inckie." The House Elf in question didn't bother with cleaning and Draco turned his head away in annoyance. "Your mother asked me to let you know that she expects you changed for dinner sir. The guests will be arriving soon, so she expects you to take a shower sir."

This caused the young man to look back at the House Elf. "Who?"

"What do you mean who sir?"

"I mean... who is coming?"

"Why... Mr. Blaze and Mr. Goyal sir. Don't you remember that they'll be back today sir."

Draco's silver eyes blinked a couple of times. "I didn't think they were coming back and just said that to please mother."

"No sir. They sent a letter via owl confirming that they will be here sir. Lady Malfoy also said that if you stink, I was to tell you that you do and insist that you take a shower or a bath before they get here. She prefers a shower as you're more likely to be out in time. Sir... I say that you stink despite the fact I dislike the idea of telling you that, sir."

This caused the young man to look back up at the canopy. "You're so not Dobby."

"Dobby sir? You mean that bad House Elf?"

Draco let out a sigh and got out of his bed. He headed over to his dresser drawers and grabbed a clean set of clothing and headed to the showers. He turned on the faucet and let the water heat up while he stripped of his clothing. He got into the shower and at first did nothing, but then realized that getting the grime he had accumulated by not bathing for so long felt good and he went ahead and added soap and shampoo to what he did. He then let the hot water run over his shoulders until it cooled down to a point he didn't like.

Stepping out of the shower, he dried and put on the clean clothes. Upon feeling the sensation of clean cloth compared to that of dirty clothing he felt his mood getting better a bit more. This didn't change the fact he didn't want to really do anything and would have much rather have headed back to his room. Instead he headed down the stairs, the thought crossing his mind wondering how he looked that day to Blaize and Goyal. " _At least I did take time to shower every week or two, so it couldn't have been that bad._ "

Turning to head down the stairs caused him to see the front entrance. It was free of debris, though he wasn't sure if it was his father or mother who had ordered it cleared up. The marks of the war being erased honestly didn't make him feel better like the shower and the clean clothes did and in fact sent his mood spiraling back downwards. Taking a deep breath he headed to the dining area, and reached his hand up to touch the doorknob to enter. He stopped short upon hearing voices within the room.

"But Zabini... what if his father tries to kill him for rejecting the Pureblood way?"

Draco's eyes darted to the ground. " _I would rather he just kill me. It honestly gives me an incentive to tell him exactly what I think._ "

"Lucius Malfoy in case you haven't noticed is a coward."

"Does his son take after him?" Goyal's comment caused the young man outside the door to flinch.

"I wouldn't call Draco Malfoy a coward, but I wouldn't call him not a coward either. He's more of... indecisive about what he wants, so we really can't tell if he really is a coward or not. His father on the other hand, he very clearly is for Pureblood supremacy and yet was the biggest hypocrite ever, not getting his hands dirty like he should of."

"So... you side with Pureblood supremacy then."

"No. I'm just saying that he is a hypocrite for not backing up what he does support. There is a difference Goyal."

Draco let out a sigh and touched the knob, turning it. He opened the door and let himself in. Goyal looked up at him, his eyes wide for some reason Draco couldn't place. He then looked away from the boy. "Are you going to tell your father Draco, that you don't believe in what we've been taught all our lives."

"Yes." The words came out of his mouth with no hesitation.

"But he'll kill you!"

"The way I'm feeling I honestly don't care if he kills me, or even disowns me."

Blaize decided then to change the subject. "So... is your mother going to be playing host at dinner, or are we going to be served by that new House Elf of your family. I love your mothers hosting skills, though your father tends not to let her host when it is just your friends."

"Draco... Blaize is trying to hit on your mother again."

"No he isn't." Draco shook his head so that his silver hair came into his eyes. He brushed back his hair upon realizing he would need a hair cut. " _I'll ask mother to help me with that tonight. She knows what I like and if I go to the barber I'll get a haircut along the lines of what father likes._ " There came a pause in his thoughts. " _How long has he been trying to control every element of my life?_ "

"Well..." Goyal paused. "Is your father going to be here tonight? I mean... perhaps we won't have to deal with him when you tell him. He's going to be furious you know."

"I do know he will be furious and I don't know if he will be here."

"He'll be here. Your mother planned it that way."

It was then that Narcissa bustled into the room, carrying with her some drinks. "Mr. Malfoy will be here once he finishes his usual business. Drink up."

Upon serving their drinks she set the trey down and walked behind Draco and tied back his long hair. "So that your father isn't mad when he first gets here. I'll cut your hair later tonight. I'm glad you're out of your room."

Draco felt his Adam's apple bob and his eyes darted up as Blaize let out a chuckle. "Now, don't you look dashing. Though that really isn't hard to do look wise considering how low you got the other day."

Two silver eyes narrowed at the boy, but instead he continued to sip away at the drink his mother had provided. Around half an hour to an hour later his father came into the room. The look on Lucius' face made it clear that he was not at all please. Instead of looking his father in the eye he instead found himself looking away. The four sat down to dinner while Narcissa continued to host the meal. Draco knew this of course didn't please his father.

Lucius was the first to speak. "I see that you're finally out of your room."

"Yes, I am. What of it?"

"Since you've broken up with Pansy and she wouldn't be a suitable match after the stunt she pulled I will be having your mother draw up a list of potential females from Pureblood families."

Draco swallowed, then set down his utensils. "I refuse."

Lucius looked up at him. "Excuse me."

"The reason you want me to marry a female from a Pureblood line is because you wish for me to carry on the Pureblood line."

"I think Draco that goes without saying."

"What if I think our line shouldn't be continued." Draco looked up, deciding he needed to look his father in the eye. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blaize chuckle and dart his head down in an attempt to avoid Lucius from noticing.

"Mr. Zabini. May I ask if you put this idea into my son's head."

"No sir. I'm simply here to support your son and the decision he made. He honestly made this decision all on his own while he cooped himself up in his room. I and my mother are neutral in these matters if you so remember."

Lucius turned his head to Goyal, who was in fact fidgeting. "Goyal... do you support what ever decision my son's made?"

The boy swallowed, his boy visibly nervous. "No sir. I do not. It's still as Zabini has explained to me Draco's decision."

"Bloody hell with what Mr. Zabini says."

"I am right here you know, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco took a deep breath. "Father... neither one of their opinions matter in this. In truth, neither does yours. Let me be quite clear that I don't care whether you kill me or disown me, I've made up my mind."

"Draco Malfoy!"

"I've had it with the whole Pureblood supremacy." The boy watched as his father's eyebrow went up. "I won't have anymore of it."

"I won't be the one not having any of this Draco. Not in my household."

Draco stood up, his eyes narrowing at his father. "Then I'll pack my bags and tomorrow I'll leave."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the boy. "I won't let you."

The boy stood up. "I'll be taking my leave. You can't lock me up in my room."

"Yes... I can."

" _So that is what my father is planning on doing if I rebel. Well, it isn't as if it will make me change my mind. It is just going to make me hate him even more._ "

As Draco headed out of the room he heard Goyal speak up. "Mrs. Malfoy, may I help you with the desert? I like desert."

**M**

The young man sat on his bed waiting for his father to storm into his room and lecture him. His things were half way packed and yet there was that fear that his father would do something to prevent him from going. The room creaked open and he saw his mother come in with a smile on her face. "So... you're really planning on leaving?"

"You aren't mad at me?"

"No. To be honest I felt your father has always stifled you being who you are, so when you have your things packed I'll find a way to help you leave. If you want to leave tonight, then you very well can leave tonight, but for now... let's get that hair of yours cut." The woman pulled out a chair and Draco went over and sat down. He could hear the sound of the scissors slicing through his locks of hair and it felt a little lighter, and he felt a little better. The depression though was still there.

"Why do I still feel bad despite the fact I know I'm doing the right thing?"

Narcissa remained silent for a bit as she cut away at his locks. "Perhaps it has to do with your guilty conscious."

"Did Zabini and Goyal enjoy themselves at least?"

"I don't think Goyal did. The Zabini boy though has offered to let you stay awhile at his and his mother's place."

Draco sighed. "And be his mother's next husband? Well... I don't think that would really happen as she always treated me as a second son when I went over there and she didn't show any interest like she did with her husbands. You know... he could at least eliminate who his father was by who she was married to at the time. There is a lot I don't understand about her and there are those rumors."

"They're not true."

"What do you mean they aren't true?"

"She's not a black widow. She... well. To be honest I likely don't even know the truth. With seven dead husbands there has likely been someone at the ministry looking into the matter to see if she had anything to do with their deaths. I also have the feeling she knows why each of them ended up dying despite not being the one to do it."

"But it could still be that way. I mean, it's not that I don't trust the Zabini family, but there is still that rumor that is always flying around."

Narcissa set down the scissors. "There. I'm done. You're going to have to find a place to stay, a job."

"There is a chance I'll be on the street and die on the street." The room became heavy then. "I'm not going to pretend that my chances are decent in anyway, but my chances by not doing this aren't good either. I need to go."

"I know you do." The woman kissed his cheek and slipped out of the room. Draco got up and began to pack his things into his suitcase. He clicked it shut and was about to lift it onto the ground when a scream came from the other room from his mother.


End file.
